Magical Children
by VampireDemonKnight
Summary: Yusei Fudo and the gang saved the city/world once again. But now they're going to help a group to save the world themselves.
1. Chapter 1

-Yu-Gi-Oh! 5DS Based-

Magical Children

Ch.1

In Domino City, everything is the way that it should be. Just right. Everyone was doing their own thing. Yusei Fudo, the famous duelist, was the leader of the science division. He wears a lab coat outfit. He was busy on the computer until the phone rings.

'Who could be calling?'

Yusei thought as he picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Yusei!"

"Crow? Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much. But there's something going on at the Satellite area. Martha needs us there as soon as possible."  
"Satellite? Okay I'm on my way."

Yusei walks to a room and changed into his biker outfit. Then walks to a garage area where his runner is. He walks up to it and rubs his bare hands on the cold metal.

"It's been long, we've been through many things together….Now, and we're starting a new adventure. Let's rev it up!"

He started the engine, opens the garage door and drives to the streets. He never feel so god riding again. He smiles of the happy thought.

He got to Martha's place. He parks the runner and knocks on the door. Crow opens the door.

"Dude you're here, Hey Martha! Yusei's here!"

Shouted Crow as he lets Yusei in. They walked to the dining room where the gang and Martha were.

"Yusei! You're here!"

Cheered the twins (Leo & Luna) and Akiza.

"Took you long enough."

Bluntly said Jack who was sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?"

"Well, there were things happening here lately."

"Like what?"

"Robbery & fights."

Said Officer Trudge who came out from the other room.

"Robbery? Fights?"

"Yes, I'll show you."

Trudge took out a gadget that will allow you to show videos. He played a clip of a bunch of man robbing food from orphans.

"Oh no!"

Then a sudden swish appeared in the clip. The guys were on the floor, knocked out.

"That is weird."

"Yeah, but look closely."

Trudge played the clip again slowly then paused it at a point. He zoomed in, revealing a pair of blue eyes. Then a few more.

"Hey, they look like-"  
"Our eyes."

"But we were all busy with other things. We couldn't do that. Some of us couldn't even fight."

"We know but it's weird that these people have the same eyes as you all. We talked to the robbers; they couldn't see anything but those eyes."

"Can someone be framing us?"

"No, it would be obvious if they would."

"Yes, so how are we going to catch them?"

"That will be the hard part, they're too fast to catch."  
"We have to try."

"Also look at this."

One of them had a duel disk ready to duel. They placed a card down then it appeared and caused real life damage.

"Whoa!"

"Yes, 'whoa' we think that these people might actually cause real damage."

"They might, we'll need to set a trap to catch them."

"But how?"

"They seem to protect the children."

"Yeah, so what are we going to do when we do trap them?"  
"Question them of course; we'll take care of them."

"Okay see ya later."

Back to the orphanage, 6 teens comes into the bedroom where all the orphans sleep together. The children ran up to them.

"They were here again."

A little girl said.

"But you guys stop them! So cool!"

Cheered a little boy.

"Yes, and they'll keep coming."

Said the female leader.

"I think the adults will be coming for us."

Stated the older blond girl.

"If they do, what will happen to the kids?"

Asked the blue/green boy.

"Yeah, we need to keep us hidden to protect them."

Added the twin sister.

"Yeah, we will. We're here to protect the children for THEM. And we'll keep doing it. No matter what."

Said the leader.

"Yeah!"

Shouted everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

MC Ch.2

"So, how are we going to trap them?"  
Asked Akiza

"With this."

Replied Yusei.

Yusei was on his computer, showing the gang of how they are going to trap these people.

"Since these people care about the children, we'll make them come to us"

"Are you saying that…we should hurt the children to trap them?"

Asked Luna.

"Not exactly."

-To "these people"-

A little girl, 4 years old, was eavesdropping them. She got up and runs to another child then the next to the Satellite. The last child was a boy, 7 years old, ran to the underground cavern where the group lays. He runs up to the leader of the group.

"Yue! Yue!"

"Hm? What is it John?"

He runs up to Yue, she kneels down and he whispers the message to her ear. She nods as he was done.

"Thank you John, this is very urgent. Gang! Huddle up!"

The teammates appeared from the shadows, and jumps in front of Yue in a line.

"Team, this is very urgent. I just received a message from the city watchers."  
"What is it?

Asked the red headed boy.

"….the adults are going to attack the children, to trap us."  
"WHAT?!"

"We never hurt anyone!"

Stated the blue/green haired boy.

"Except 'them', they're truly evil!"

Added his twin sister.

"That's right, so why do they want to trap us?"

Asked the blond haired girl.

"They think that we might be a threat to the city people. We must protect the children, at all costs."  
"Yes sir!"

"Now, we need to plan the children's protection."  
"…How about this?"

Asked quietly the light blue girl with glasses. She unravels the poster paper, revealing the plan. Yue smiles.

"It's perfect, thank you Briana."

Briana slightly blushes.

"…You're welcome…"  
"Does everyone get the plan?"

"Yep, seems legit…I think we can manage."  
"Good, let's prepare."  
"Yes sir!"


	3. Chapter 3

MC Ch.3

Yusei and the others prepared for their trap. Yue and the team were ready. She sent a child to the others to explain of their plan.

"It begins now…"

Whispered Yue.

A bunch of trunks arrived in front of the orphanage. An army of men busted out them and blasted themselves into the room. The children acted scared because they knew that Yue and the others will protect them. One of the men bumped into a lit candle, setting the beds on flames. There were cameras on each ceiling corner of the orphanage.

"Yue!"

"Ako!"

"Jackie!"

"Tino and Tina!"

"HELP!"

Shouted the children.

"…Now!"

Shouted Yue.

The gang jumped from each side of the orphanage, bursting through the windows. The twins and Ako were beating the men up while Jackie, Yue, and Carla were getting the children out the burning building.

"I've gotcha, don't you all worry now. Aunt Jackie's got ya."

Said Jackie as she was carrying all the children she can carry in her arms.

"YAY!"

The children cheered.

"Yue! Watch out!"

Screamed a little girl.

Yue turned around, seeing a concrete part of the ceiling was going to land on them.

"Team! Duel Discs activate!"

She shouted as she raised her duel disc in the air, turning it on. The team did the same. Yue placed a card down on defense mode. A duel monster appeared and blocked the concrete part. The children exclaimed in awe. Suddenly, 'them' emerged from the flames. Tino and Tina noticed and gasped. Yusei and the others were shocked of what they were seeing through the cameras.

"Wow…"  
"They look like…"

"Like us…"

Yusei was staring at Yue, and how she looks so much like him.

"Yue!"

"It's 'them'!"

After Yue got most of the children out of the burning place, she turned around, seeing 'them'.

"Team! Powers activate!"

A mark appeared on her forehead, somewhat looked like a dragon's heart. Tino and Tina's were on the opposite sides on their cheeks, shaped like a dragon's wings. Jackie's was on the bridge on her nose and under eyes, shaped like the dragon's arms. Ako's was on his ears and chin, shaped like dragon's legs. Carla's was on her cheek, shaped like the dragon's tail. Each member had a special ability. The twin's was flight, Jackie's was strength, Ako's was speed, Carla's was supporting others, and Yue's was healing and great powers.

"Wow! They have magical powers!"

Said Luna.

"That's….awesome!"

The men ran out of the building and back to Domino City. The twins, Ako, and Carla helped the others to get the children out. Briana was outside, helping the children to the underground cavern.

"That's it. Inside quickly."

She said quietly as she leads the children.

"Is that all of them?"

"I think s-…Mai? Mai?!"

"Yue!"

Mai was still inside the burning building. Yue took off her jacket and ran to the building, but Jackie grabbed her arm.

"You can't go in there mate! the building-"  
"I'll make it before it collapses, Mai is still in there!"

"Let her go 'Jac', she can do it."

Said Ako as he puts his hand on her shoulder. She sighed.

"I'm coming too."

"No, you stay here with the others, I-"

Jackie grabbed Yue's hand, and tightened the grip, smirking.

"…I'd got your back mate."

Yue smirked and they both ran to the building. Carla and the others stared at them.

"Keep the building up until I get out with Mai."

"Right!"

Jackie's mark appeared, releasing two yellow dragon arms on each hand, grabbed the building and lifting it up. Yue jumped into the burning building. She started to cough.

"Mai! –cough cough- Mai!"  
"Yue! –cough cough- over here!"

Yue looks around where she heard Mai's voice. She was on the over side of the building. She started to run and jumps her way through the fire debris.

"Don't worry Mai! –cough cough- I'm coming!"

"-cough cough- Hurry! –Cough cough-"

Yue got to Mai, carrying her in her arms. A piece of the fire debris got on Yue's arm, she winced in pain.

"Yue!"

"Don't worry…I'm fine."

Yue ran her way through the flames before the building collapses. Jackie was sweating and groaning, not sure how long she can last.

"Damn Yue…Hurry up!"

Yusei and the others were cheering Yue on.

"Go girl go!"

"You go girl!"  
"Hurry up! Before the building collapses!"

Yusei was still staring at Yue. Akiza looked at Yusei.

"Yusei? You okay?"

Yusei looked up to Akiza.

"…I'm fine."

Yue sees one window, still stable for her escape.

"Ready Mai?"

"Uh-huh."

Yue screams as she jumps through the window, doing a summer salt to the ground. As Jackie sees Yue was out, she groans as she let go of the building, panting. The other children cheer as they see Yue and Mai was out. Briana runs to Yue.

"Here Take her."

Briana carried Mai with the others as Yue walks to Jackie.

"You okay there?"  
"You should have come out sooner."  
"I'll think about it next time…Thanks 'Jac'."

Jackie gets up, slightly panting and smiling.

"No problem 'Yu'."

Carla runs to Yue, hugging her.

"Hey! You made it!"

"Of course I did, why? Were you worried about me not making it?"  
"No, but Jackie here was, she was like "I'm not letting go until Yue comes over, no matter what!" kind of thing."

Jackie slightly blushes.

"Why I outta-!"

Yue laughs, then Jackie and Carla laugh as while.

"Good work time, now I think we deserve a nice shower."  
"YAY!"

"BATH TIME!"

"I really need one after that."

The team walks to the underground cavern. Yusei and the others look at the blank computer screen.

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"At least we know who these people are."  
"They're…amazing."

"I know right Luna?! They have magical powers! And the way they saved those orphans, TOTALLY AWESOME!"  
"Yeah…"

Yusei was thinking about Yue. She looked exactly like him, except for her hair and fashion style. And her eyes, looked like his father's. Hours later when everyone was asleep, Yusei couldn't sleep. He had Yue on his mind. He went to do some research on her.

"Nothing…"

He whispered as he runs his fingers his dark blue hair, then sighs.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Yusei rides his Duel Runner to Martha's house in the Satellite. He walks up to the door and knocks. Martha opens it, surprised to see him.

"Yusei…"

"I…I need to talk to you Martha."

"Yes, come in."

I could tell that something was off with him. He looked all tired and had something in his mind. I sat down next to him with my arm around him.

"Is there something wrong Yusei?"  
"Yes…You knew my father right?"

"Yes, I did. Why'd you ask?"

He sighed, and then looked at me.

"Do…I have any siblings or cousins before the accident?"

I was surprised that he would ask me such a question. I took a deep breath before I answered.

"No Yusei, you didn't."

He looked away from me to the floor and sighed. He gets up as I look at him.

"Yusei?"

"Sorry to bother you Martha…"

He walks to the door and opens it. I walk to the window, seeing Yusei walking to his Duel Runner and rides away. I sighed I wanted to tell him, tell him about her, but I can't…not yet. I squeezed my hand tightly, staring at Domino City.

'Oh Yusei…if only you knew…'


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

I ride across the bridge to Domino City. I sighed that I couldn't get any info from Martha; it's not her fault though. I wanted to know more about Yue. An idea hit me. I'm such an idiot! I never realized it before. I smiled at the thought as I speed up. When I got home, I called everyone to come over.

"Why did you call us over, Yusei?"  
Luna asked me.

"Because I got an idea that we can meet 'them'."  
"What is it?"  
Leo asked me.

"We're going to talk to them."  
"But we don't have any idea where they are."  
Crow stated.

"We only know that it's somewhere in the Satellite Yusei, how are-"

Jack added.

"With the video."

"The video?"

Akiza asked.

"Yes. The building is still there. We can look for them there."  
A child was eavesdropping. She runs to deliver the message to the Satellite. The boy who got the message last runs to the underground to tell Yue.

"Yue! Yue!"

She kneeled down so he can tell her the message. She nodded.

"Team! Huddle up!"  
They come from the other room to Yue.

"I've g an important message from the children of Domino City.

"What's up?"

Carla asked.

"They want to talk to us, but they don't know where we are."  
Everyone chuckled a little.

"This IS good, so we'll go to them and let this get out of our way."

"Right."


End file.
